


Mornings in the Kuroo Household

by hermyoninny



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Day 6, Fluff, Kids AU, M/M, also bokuto took kuroo's last name, hinata is their son basically, so technically he's koutarou kuroo now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermyoninny/pseuds/hermyoninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple morning in the home of Koutarou and Testurou Kuroo. </p><p>Basically dumb adults that are stupid in love and living together with their adoptive son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings in the Kuroo Household

Orange is the first thing Koutarou wakes up to. He used to wake up to black, and then later on it was crying, and now it's orange.

Kou blinked a few times, his sleep filled eyes adjusting to the light and his brain trying it's best to wake up. Shouyou's orange hair tuffed out in all directions, his mouth open wide with drool pooling at the corners. Kou smiled a little at that, carefully reaching an arm out to wipe the drool off the corner's of his son's mouth.

Kou smiled once more at the boy and looked at the black haired man sleeping soundly next to Shouyou. Testurou's limbs were sprawled out, one of his arms wrapped around Shoyou to keep him in between them.

Kou sat up, trying his best not to wake up either of them, and slipped out of the room. He wasn't sure when Shouyou started slipping out of his bedroom at night to sleep in his and Testu's, but it wasn't anything new. In fact, it was even more unusual for them to wake up and not see their son snoozing away in the little crook between them.

Kou moved around the house, starting up a pot of Testurou's favorite coffee, and putting away toys Shouyou left out. It was quite early, early enough that only the sun peaked meakly through the blinds and lazily lit up the house. It was like it was waking up it's brain, too.

Kou leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at the stove. He debated whether he wanted to start breakfast, have Testurou cook it, or for the three of them to get an early start on the day and just pick up a quick meal on the road.

Kou sighed, squatting down the get the waffle maker out of the cabinet, setting the heavy object onto the counter and walking over the pantry to get the pre-made pancake mix. He may not have been a big cook, but he did know how to put water into batter mix and then pour it into the waffle molds.

Also, Kou much preferred waffles to pancakes. They reminded him of Legos, and him and Shouyou liked to have contests on who could eat the most waffles. Usually Shoyou couldn't eat more than three without feeling queasy, but Kou liked to pretend to stop at two so Shouyou could win. When Shouyou went upstairs to get ready, Kou would make sure to stuff his face with a few more.

Testurou, Kou noted, ate light in the mornings. It was usually a cup of coffee, a couple pieces of bacon, and one slice of buttered toast. If they woke up more later than usual, then Testurou would eat whatever was being made.

As the waffles were turning a golden brown, Kou could hear small feet padding their way to the kitchen. Shouyou stood in the kitchen's doorway, rubbing the sleep out of eyes with chubby hands balled into fists.

"Waffle?" he questioned.

"They're almost done, Sho," Kou told him. Shouyou nodded, walking to the island in the middle of the kitchen. He struggled to get up into the chair, but just when Kou moved to help, he hauled himself up and wiggled in his seat.

"Is Daddy up, yet?" Kou asked, popping open waffle maker and flipping them out onto a plate.

"I tried to wake him up and he put the pillow over his head," Shouyou told Kou, eyeing the waffles Kou was letting cool.

Koutarou smiled at that. He remembered Testurou doing that in his teen years. If he remembered correctly, that was how he slept all the time, with a pillow smashed between his ears. It was also how his infamous bed head happened, which Testurou hated with all his being.

Kou brought the plate of waffles to the island and sat them in the middle, walking around to take a seat next to Shouyou. "Should we wake him up, or eat all these waffles by ourselves?" Koutarou asked Shouyou, smirking mischeviously.

"By ourselves!" Shouyou insisted.

"I like the way you think, kid," Koutarou complimented, ruffling Shouyou's orange curls. Shouyou giggled at that, his smile lighting up his childish features, making his brown eyes sparkle.

Koutarou grabbed a waffle off the stack and handed it to Shouyou. Shouyou took it in his five year old hands and munched graciously on it.

Kou smiled at the kid. Shouyou was bright for his age, and with the subtle pushes from both himself and his husband, he was beginning to take an interest in volleyball.

Soon, the bittersweet smell of coffee was in the room, as the pot of coffee Kou put on earlier was done. It patiently waited in it's pot, the smell wrapping Kou in a sweet blanket. It smelled like Testurou, and Kou smiled at that. Soon, his sleepy husband would stir from the smell of his favorite drink and he'd come stalking into the room.

And, as on que, Kou could hear the bed and floorboards above him creaking as his husband awoke. Knowing him, he probably was blindly following the smell of coffee, still half asleep with his hair ruffled from sleep.

Testurou walked into the room, yawning. Kou let his eyes wander over his husband's tall and lean frame. Testurou walked towards the pot of coffee, his bare feet slapping against the floor. Kou noted how Testurou's plaid pajama pants hung dangerously low on his hips and looked away, stuffing a waffle into his mouth.

He swallowed the waffle thickly and turned towards Shouyou, ruffling his hair once more. "Waffle eating contest?" he asked him. Testurou came around with a mug of nearly fresh coffee and sat beside Kou.

"Contest," Shouyou confirmed. Koutarou moved the waffle plate a smidge bit closer to him and Shouyou. He handed Shouyou a plain waffle and grabbed one for himself.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Kou counted down. Kou watched as Shouyou folded his waffle in half and shoved it into his mouth, chewing vigarously. Shouyou gripped the island's granite counter top, squinting as he focused solely on chewing the waffle in his mouth.

Koutarou bit into his waffle slowly, waiting until Shouyou grabbed another one for him to finish it.

When Koutarou got onto his "last" waffle, he finished it when Shouyou grabbed his third one of the contest. He rested his head on the counter, sighing loudly and with faux dejection.

"You always beat me, Sho! It seems you're the true waffle eating master of this house," Kou told his son, pretending to look heartbroken at his defeat.

"That's cause you take forever to eat, Papa!" Shouyou told him, poking Kou's cheek.

Kou's face lit up with a smile, which caused Shouyou to smile, too. He looked up and behind Kou to look at Testurou. "Daddy, wanna have a waffle eating contest?" Shouyou questioned.

"Not today, bub," Testurou told him. Shouyou looked dishearted for a moment before nodding.

"Alright! Then you just have to play on the Wii with me today!" Shouyou ordered him. Kou turned his head to see Testurou smiling into his mug. His adam's apple bobbed up and down when he chuckled and told Shouyou and simple "okay."

Shouyou pumped his chubby fists into the air and climbed out of the chair. "I'll go get it started, you finish your coffee!" Shouyou instructed. He walked towards the kitchen door, but turned back around quickly before exitting.

Shouyou tried to make himself look big and bad, but Kou couldn't help noticing that he had on a shirt that say "You're the cat's meow." It had a cat with sunglasses on underneath it.

"Promise?"

"I promise, bud," Testurou told Shouyou. Koutarou watched as he pounded his fist on his chest twice before placing two fingers on his lips. Shouyou did the same thing back to him, and then proceeded to hop out of the room excitedly.

Testurou turned around in his seat, setting down his empty coffee cup. He leaned over and pecked Koutarou on the cheek.

"Hi," he breathed, the goofiest smirk on his lips.

"Hello," Koutarou mocked, a smile blossoming on his features. Koutarou reached a hand out and twirled a piece of spiked dark hair between his fingers. "Bed head back, huh?" he teased.

Testurou smiled again, making Koutarou's heart skip a beat even after all the time they've been together.

"You love it," Testurou told him while standing up. Kou hooked his arms around Testurou's waist, pulling him inbetween his thighs. Testu wrapped his long arms around Kou's neck, twisting the curled black strands on his neck.

"Remember when your hair had white streaks in it?" Testurou remembered, smiling softly. Koutarou nodded, openly watching his husband's face. The way his face softened as he remembered their high school years and how he small smile grew fondly when he thought of something else. Kou watched Testurou drag his teeth on his bottom lip and suddenly his husband looked at him mischeviously.

Testurou leaned down next to Koutarou's ear, his hot breath tickling him. "If you're so slow at eating, how come you're always the one who comes first?" Testurou taunted.

Koutarou playfully shoved Testurou away, his entire neck and face a cherry red. "Shut up, dumbass," he half-heartedly told his husband. Testurou chuckled at Kou, leaning down to kiss his husband on the forehead.

"You don't mean that, babe." Koutarou looked away, grumbling a "yes, I do."

After a few seconds of no one saying anything, Testurou cupped Koutarou's cheeks in between his palms. He turned his head so Kou was looking him in the eye.

"I love you, don't forget that," Testurou told him, pecking him sweetly on the lips. Kou's stomach did a flip-flop at that, instantly blooming with the butterflies of a schoolgirl. He still got nervous around his husband, even after being with him for over fourteen years.

"Even if you do come first," Testurou added.

Koutarou laughed at that. "Way to ruin a romantic moment, Testu," he humored. Koutarou leaned up and kissed his husband, long and slow. The kiss tasted of convenient store coffee beans and stale morning breath, but it was perfect to Kou all the same.

Their makeout session, however, was soon interrupted by Shouyou shouting for Testurou to come play the Wii with him and his feet running towards the kitchen to personally drag him out of their.

Kou watched his two favorite people stalk out of the room, a large grin on his face. He leaned back in his seat, thinking about lucky he was to be with those two forever and always.


End file.
